Shades of Blue
by xlovexcoffeexandxrocknrollx
Summary: Chaeli Davidson was a teenage girl with a normal life. Well, at least until she and her two siblings are shipped off to England. Chaeli must attend Hogwarts and try to forget her past, but how can she when everything keeps coming back to haunt her?
1. Avada Kedavra

Disclaimer- Harry Potter and all characters, places, ect. concerning Harry Potter belong to Warner Brothers and J.K. Rowling. Not me.

Angry yells were coming from the kitchen. Chaeli Davidson looked up from the book she were reading and glanced at her door. Her father was at it again.

Ever since she had come home from her school for summer vacation, her parents had always had something to fight about. Whether it was money or her two other siblings and herself, they had always found some sort of disagreement in anything.

Usually her father started the arguments. They always started as minor frustrations over petty things and ideas, but soon he was so fed up with everything that he just had to yell at the next person to talk to him, usually her mother. She was starting to think that he was just arguing with everyone for his own enjoyment, but whenever she brought this up with her mom or older brother, they shrugged it off and said that he was just irritable from all the stress around work.

Normally, she would be able to understand this. Her father had worked at the ministry her whole life and now with Lord Voldemort back in power, word of attacks and raids had to be flying everywhere and stressing everyone out. Not to mention that he was constantly receiving howlers at home telling him to come back into work.

The only problem was; he never did go back, or at least she suspected as much. More than once had she spotted him with a few shady characters in alleyways or small, empty cafés during the day. He never seemed to notice her presence when she saw him, thankfully.

Today was no different. While she were walking to a nearby coffee house with two of her best friends, Jessi and Alex, she noticed him; clad in a dark cloak, the hood shading his eyes, in a dark alleyway with two other people dressed the same. They seemed to be very nervous about something, for her father's head seemed to dart constantly in one direction or another, searching for eavesdroppers.

Although she was thoroughly confused by his actions, she simply narrowed her eyes in his direction and ran to catch up with her friends.

She arrived home at about seven in the evening, her father stumbling into the house shortly afterward. Michael, her older brother, had been watching "Finding Nemo" with Ashlyn, her younger sister, in the living room when she arrived. Her dad glared at all three of them, a silent sign for the three siblings to retire to their rooms for the night.

Turning off the DVD player and television, the tree of she grudgingly marched up to her rooms, silence filling the house for a moment.

That's when it started; the screaming. Sighing, Chaeli marked her place in the book, since all of the yelling was too distracting to keep going, and set it down on the edge of the blue quilt that was tossed messily over her bed. She walked gently over to where Ashlyn sat, under her bright pink cover, hugging her old, tattered teddy bear for dear life. She sat next to her younger sibling and pulled her into a comforting hug.

She looked up at Chaeli, her electric blue eyes brimmed with tears. "Chaeli, what's going on? Are they going to fight again?" she asked in her cute, five-year-old voice as she nuzzled her forehead into her arms.

She looked at the top of Ashlyn's blonde head, and kissed it gently. "Don't worry about it Ash, it'll all be fine. It always is, remember?" she told her in the most comforting voice she could muster.

She nodded gently, squeezing her bear with all her might as Michael knocked gently on the door. "You can come in Mike," the oldest sister called to him quietly, still holding her younger sister.

He walked in, not making a sound as his feet hit the plush tan carpet. His face held a grim expressing as he stepped across the room to where she was sitting with her sister. Although Mike was only a year older than Chaeli, she had always seen him as almost 10,000 times more mature as she would ever be.

He had a curly mess of dark brown hair atop his head, a nice contrast with his shocking blue eyes that had always seemed to always be carefree and happy. This time, however, his eyes were distraught and alert as they gazed worriedly into her chocolate ones.

She stood, after finding that Ashlyn had fallen asleep in her arms and laid her sister gently onto her bed, pulling the comforter up to her chin. She kissed her forehead gently and followed her brother across the hallway and into his room, so that she would not wake Ashlyn while they were talking.

Plopping down onto Mike's bed in the corner of the poster-filled room, she gazed back at her brother, who was now pacing back and forth in front of his black dresser, a hand pressed to his forehead.

"Mike?" she asked gently, pulling a pillow out from under her and hugging it tightly to her chest, almost like Ashlyn had done with her bear. "Mike. . . what's going on?"

He looked at her from across the room. "I'm not going to lie, it's getting bad, Chaeli. It looks like Mom can't do anything, she's not even fighting back," he started, massaging his forehead to try and prevent a headache. Her eyes widened. She wasn't fighting back? Usually she would at least throw a punch or _something_. "Worse, he's pulled his wand on her."

She gasped, and looked at him, panic apparent in her eyes. "He hasn't done anything, has he?" she asked desperately, standing up and walking over to her brother. "Mike! We have to do something! Mom can't fight back, she's just a muggle!" She ran toward the door, pulling her wand from her pants pocket.

"No! Chaeli! Wait!" Mike whispered harshly, noticing that things had gone quiet downstairs. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from the door. "Hush, listen," he whispered, straining his ears to hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

She stopped trying to free herself from his grasp, and listened, but only heard the light buzz of Mike's computer in the corner of the room. Letting out a sigh of relief, she freed herself from his grasp, and walked back over to the door.

Mike glared at her, his blue eyes commanding and strict. "Where are you going Chaeli? Are you crazy? It might not be over yet," he scolded quietly, but stayed put.

She narrowed her eyes back at him. "I need some water, Mike," she whispered harshly, "All the panic made my throat dry." He sighed and nodded, knowing that it would probably be more dangerous for she to be yelling at him now, and she quietly exited the room.

Checking on Ashlyn to make sure she was still asleep, which she was, Chaeli once again grasped her wand lightly with her right hand; just in case, as she walked slowly down the stairs leading to the kitchen.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, it sounded like it was the loudest thing in the whole house. If her frightened breathing didn't make anyone notice she, the drumming of her heart sure would.

Grasping her wand harder, she reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped out onto the hardwood floor of the entryway. Her socked feet made little noise as she carefully stepped across the wood toward the kitchen, afraid that the argument was not over yet, she definitely didn't want to enter in the middle of a fight between her parents.

She finally reached the kitchen door and slowly pulled it open to reveal her mother with her back pressed against a wall. Her normally tanned face was rid of all color, and her blue eyes were widened in fear at the sight of her father, standing directly across from her, with his back to her.

His hair was a mess, and he was shaking slightly. His wand was out, and pointed at her mother. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight before her. 'Oh my God,' she thought, gazing around the room in fear as her father stared at her mother's frightened figure.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted evilly, flicking his wand in her direction. A green light flashed across the room, and her mother's body fell to the floor with a dull, lifeless thud.


	2. One More Dead in Kansas

**Disclaimer-** If I owned Harry Potter, why would I be posting this on a _fanfiction_ site?

* * *

Chaeli's scream pierced the air.

She screamed as loud as she could, attracting all of the attention of the people in the house to herself.

Her father spun on his heel to face her, a shocked, yet angry look clouding over his features. He put his wand away and glared at her. "You little brat!" he yelled, storming over to his daughter. "I ordered you to be upstairs!" He slapped her across the face and she fell to the hard floor, shaking and crying. He kicked her roughly across the room. She hit the side of the door and an enormous wave of pain shot through her body; it felt as if her head was about to be separated from her neck.

"Get up," her father told her strictly.

Chaeli didn't move.

"I said get up!" he yelled again; kicking her stomach before stepping back and sighing. He held his hand to his forehead much like Mike had done just minutes before. The back of her neck, slightly numb in the place it had hit the wall, was now wet with a thick, sticky liquid; making she squirm uncomfortably.

He chuckled evilly. "She witnessed her mother's death," he taunted, "What a shame." He shook his head and looked down at her with cold, laughing eyes. Grabbing his wand from his pants pocket, he knelt down next to her and held the wand to her forehead. "I had really wanted to keep you." Footsteps could be heard from upstairs, frantically running around as if looking for something. "It's a shame that his Lordship told me specifically to kill any witnesses." A calloused hand ran over her cheek and to the back of her head. He pulled his hand away a second later and stared at a thick, crimson liquid.

She flinched as he reached down and wiped the blood onto her t-shirt; tears were streaming from her eyes. "D-daddy. . ." she pleaded and let out a loud sob, "Daddy, please. . . no. . . please."

Her head jerked back roughly as he pulled her hair. A small scream of pain came from her shaking mouth. "I am to do only his Lordship's bidding," he growled at his daughter, "So sorry daughter dearest." The last two words held deep sarcasm and what she thought was hatred.

The wand was soon taken from her forehead as her father stood and looked down at her once more. "Trust me, Chaeli. This is harder for me than it is for you," he said sarcastically, "I do love all of you." He raised his wand once more, an evil grin taking over his face.

"Avada Ked-…"

"Expelliarmus!"

Someone yelled the spell out behind her. There was a flash of light and her father's wand flew from his hand and into his attacker's open palm. The sound of footsteps echoed through the hardwood floors as her savior drew nearer.

"I can't believe this. She were about to kill her own daughter!" they screamed at her father.

She knew that voice. Her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't think straight, but she knew that she remembered that voice. It was so familiar; but who was it? She looked up, tears still flowing from her eyes.

Michael.

'_Oh, thank God.'_

He was glaring across her limp body at her father. His eyes were wide with realization of what he was about to do. "I. . . I. . ." he stammered, dropping to his knees and staring at his trembling hands. He tried to speak again, but no sound came from his mouth.

He looked up at Michael, who still had his wand clutched tightly in his fist. His eyes squinted shut as he turned his head toward her mother's lifeless form. Not a sound echoed throughout the room in those few seconds. Everyone even seemed to stop breathing.

Trying to catch his quivering breath, her father opened his eyes, preparing for the worst. His face took on a horror-stricken look as soon as he saw his wife's body lying limply beside the refrigerator; her skin was pale and her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, open wide in fear; her hair was sprawled across her back to the floor; not a breath coming from her open mouth.

Michael and Chaeli both watched silently as her father crawled over to her corpse. He touched her face gently, running his fingers lightly over her pale skin. "What have I done?" he breathed, shaking as he looked back at his two oldest children, watching from the door.

The teens both looked back, regret and fear etched into their features as silence once again claimed the large kitchen.

The hush was shortly broken when four loud cracks echoed through the room and four people appeared, standing in front of her, facing her father's trembling form. "Mr. Davidson," said one of them, walking over to her father and glaring down at him. He had short brown hair, still matted down, as if he had just woken up. "You are under arrest by order of the Ministry of Magic under the act of murder in the first degree and the use of an Unforgivable Curse. You are condemned to a life sentence in Azkaban. If you do not cooperate, we will not hesitate to take you by force."

Two of the other Ministry Officials, one a woman with cropped blonde hair and deep blue robes on, and the other, a bald man with dark green robes, stepped on each side of him, pulling him up by his arms. Her father, still in shock, did not respond; his eyes were still fixated on her mother's body, as if trying to reassure himself that it was only a dream.

The blonde woman had a disgusted scowl on her face as she flicked her wand toward him making ropes emerge from the end, binding around her father's hands and feet. "Mobilicorpus," she said, annoyed, walking out of the house with her wand; her father trailing in the air behind her. A loud crack could soon be heard, as she and her father apparated back to the Ministry.

The brown haired man sighed. "Manning, Warrick," he said sharply, looking at the two people left in the room (with the exception of she and Michael). "Take the body back to the Ministry. See what arrangements they can make. . . Oh, and be sure to tell the muggle police that there was a murder, but we've already caught the culprit. I'm going to stay here and deal with the children." He waved them both out of the room after they had picked up her mother's body, and turned to she; looking she and Mike over.

"Terribly sorry about her loss," he said after a moment, running his hand through his hair. "We had a feeling this would happen eventually, just not so soon." He glanced at she, who was still on the floor, and Mike, who was standing protectively over she. "I'm Frank Riley. Head auror at the American Ministry," he explained, reaching out to shake Mike's hand.

"Michael Davidson," Mike told him, grasping his hand firmly and glancing down at her. "This is my sister, Chaeli."

She stood shakily, with some help from her brother, wondering how he could be so strong after seeing what had just happened. Mr. Riley looked at her, his eyes full of pity. "Once again, I am terribly sorry," he said, looking around the kitchen. "There are supposed to be three of you," he looked around the room and stepped around her to glance down the hallway. "Where's the other?" He turned back to face Mike.

Mike looked at him. "Ashlyn is upstairs," he explained, "She had just fallen asleep before it happened." Mr. Riley nodded and proceeded to walk down the hallway toward the stairs.

"Thank you. Now if she'll just show me to her room so we can pick her up before we leave. . ." he started, looking back at the two siblings.

Chaeli's eyes widened. "L-Leave?" she asked in confusion. "What do she mean leave? This is our home; she can't just take us away like that!"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. "Miss Davidson, I'm sorry, but she can't stay here," he told Chaeli, looking up the stairs warily. "She would need a legal guardian, and there is no one left here with her father in Azkaban and her mother. . .well. . ."

"Dead. . ." Chaeli finished for him, choking over the word. She looked at him again, tears still in her eyes. Then, a bright idea came to mind, "What if Mike takes care of us? He's of age!"

Mike's hand rested on her shoulder and she glanced back at him.

"Once again, Miss Davidson, I'm sorry. We are not permitted to give custody to anyone until they are 21 years of age. Her brother is only 18 and. . ."

"I know how old he is!" she snapped back, sobbing. "What are we supposed to do then! Go to some foster home and leave with people we don't even know!" Tears still streaming down her face, she turned around and buried her face into Mike's chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt.

Mike wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, and looked up at Mr. Riley. "Sir, we have an aunt. . . on our mother's side. . . We haven't seen her much, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking us in," he offered, rubbing her shaking back.

Mr. Riley nodded. "Thank you Mike. We were planning for the three of you to move to London with her. She has been informed of her arrival already," he explained, stepping toward the stairs. "Now, we'll have to get her things together, she'll be expecting she later on tonight."

* * *

Okay! So tell me what you think! 


End file.
